Blood Lust
by Littleshire
Summary: Le couple phare et vainqueur de la Grande Guerre, Hermione et Draco, part vivre à Londres. Après sept ans de vie commune heureuse et paisible défiant toutes les lois de la gravité, Hermione trompe Draco. C'est la stupeur générale : tout le monde croyait que ce serait l'inverse qui se produirait, eh bien non.
1. Retrace

Post-Poudlard.

_→Le couple phare et vainqueur de la Grande Guerre, Hermione et Draco, part vivre à Londres. Après sept ans de vie commune heureuse et paisible défiant toutes les lois de la gravité, Hermione trompe Draco. C'est la stupeur générale : tout le monde croyait que ce serait l'inverse qui se produirait, eh bien non._

_Dévasté, Draco laisse Hermione partir avec Andrew, un ami d'enfance du Serpentard. Un beau jour, il reçoit la visite d'Amélie, l'ex-fiancée d'Andrew, qui accuse Hermione de lui avoir volé son amant, tandis que Draco accuse Andrew de lui avoir enlevé Hermione. Enfermés tous les deux dans la tristesse, ils vont se réconforter l'un l'autre._

_Cependant, deux semaines plus tard, on ordonne à Draco et Amélie de créer un élixir capable de donner l'immortalité. Brusquement, une passion dévastatrice va se créer entre eux, en même temps qu'un désir puissant et une attirance mutuelle. Au moment où les deux amants créent l'élixir, Hermione réapparaît soudainement et quémande le pardon de Draco. _

_C'est trop tard. Draco s'est éperdument épris d'Amélie, mais il est encore sensible à Hermione. Alors quand on demande à qui il va donner l'immortalité, le blond est perdu. Amélie, tombée gravement malade, va bientôt mourir, mais Hermione se montre insistante avec lui.←_


	2. Gone Not Around Any Longer

"There's a possibility... There's a possibility... All that I had was all that I gon' get... Hummm..."

**  
**  
Pansy, experte en histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose, lui avait conseillé de regarder des films déprimants pour que sa déprime à lui passe plus vite. En vain. Il avait beau essayer de se noyer dans le désespoir de l'héroïne, ça ne marchait pas. Surtout qu'il ne voyait pas encore Hermione, partout où il était censé croiser le danger en hallucination, au contraire de Bella Swan, la jeune fille dans laquelle il essayait désespérément se perdre.

Draco ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Mais _putain_ il avait mal. Si mal que ça lui tordait le cœur, l'empêchait de dormir normalement, lui bloquer la respiration, lui donnait mal partout dans le corps et des envies suicidaires absolument dangereuses.

Draco se rappelait encore avec horreur quand il avait découvert la tromperie d'Hermione...

"Draco dirigeait d'une main de fer le Département des Mystères, que Potter lui avait confié. Il pensait que toutes les bizarreries contenues dans ce lieu pourrait être parfaitement contrôler par Draco. Et il avait eu raison. Draco étudiait avec soin tous les mystères les plus incompris et toutes les magies les plus incontrôlables de ce monde. Bref, il réussissait avec brio ce job, et en était sacrément fier. Surtout que ce travail ramenait beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent.

_-Eh, Draco! L'interpella Blaise Zabini lorsque ce dernier arriva au hall principal du Ministère._  
_-Oui, c'est moi, soupira le blond._  
_-C'est toujours bon pour ce soir, tu sais, le match? _  
_-Mettre la pâtée à Potter et sa clique? Bien sûr que je serais présent!_  
_-Bon, je te laisse rejoindre ta brune alors! Railla Blaise._  
_-C'est ça._  
_  
_  
_Draco allait participer à un petit match entre employés de quidditch, histoire de s'amuser un peu. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Hermione. Il laissa échapper un soupir en pensant que cette dernière allait encore lui reprocher de toujours lui dire à la dernière minute de ce qu'il prévoyait. Hermione était tellement perfectionniste et terre à terre, il fallait toujours qu'il y ait un plan ou bien un programme ou bien elle était perturbée._  
_  
_  
_Mais elle était comme ça, et il l'aimait comme ça._  
_  
_  
_L'ancien Serpentard transplana devant la maison qu'il partageait tous les deux, dans le centre-ville de Londres. Paranoïaque le temps d'un moment, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier si sa merveilleuse voiture de marque italienne n'avait aucune griffe puis il ouvrit la porte de la maison au style gothique. Il appela sa fiancée, aucunes réponses. Aucunement inquiet, il appela leur fille Giulia, aucunes réponses non plus._  
_  
_  
_Draco monta le palier, et entendit soudainement des gémissements de plaisir et d'extase. Féminins. Il fronça les sourcils. Il colla son oreille contre la porte de la salle de bain, et perçut les bruits significatifs d'une douche qui coule et de deux personnes qui sont en train de faire l'amour à l'intérieur. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête, et lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la porte, cette dernière le fit d'elle-même, et le pauvre Draco fut écrasé entre le mur et la porte, laissant échapper un son de douleur et de surprise étouffé par le bois collé contre sa bouche._  
_  
_  
_Lorsque la porte le relâcha enfin, il s'écroula à quatre pattes sur le sol et reprit difficilement sa respiration, quand tout à coup il fut rejeté en arrière par deux personnes qui foncèrent vers sa chambre. Il reconnut la tignasse d'Hermione qui cachait celle de son... son amant. Le cœur de Draco stoppa un moment ses palpitations. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, croyant à une illusion d'optique, une hallucination, quelque chose mais pas la réalité, pas la vérité!_  
_  
_  
_Un cri strident d'excitation se fraya dans la maison, et il était masculin. Draco se mordit l'intérieur des joues et avança lentement vers sa chambre. Au milieu de l'immense lit à baldaquin couchaient Hermione et... Andrew, un ami d'enfance de Draco. Pris d'un haut-le-cœur, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de la coiffeuse, et les observa. Il n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose. Il voulait vomir. Hermione se cambrait, enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos d'Andrew, gémissait, passait sa langue sur son torse, et ses mains sur le sexe droit de son amant, tout en l'ignorant parfaitement. Mais comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle le renversa et lui fit quelques petites choses. Draco n'y tint plus et se leva en courant pour aller vomir ses tripes dans la salle de bain._  
_  
_  
_Et ils continuèrent de se sauter comme des sauvages. Draco revint en titubant, comme un linge, et glissa contre le mur. Mêlé à la douleur stridente de son coeur vint s'ajouter la fureur, et quand le blond était furieux, il lui fallait une cigarette. Il en sortit une et fuma à pleins poumons. La fumée réveilla les deux amants qui s'étaient écroulés l'un contre l'autre, huilés de sueur et de liquide blanc que Draco ne voulait surtout pas connaître l'origine._  
_  
_  
_Andrew, un garçon que Draco avait connu jeune, se redressa, l'aperçut, écarquilla les yeux, et demanda quelque chose à Hermione qui se releva précipitamment. Ils sortirent tous les deux du lit, et se rhabillèrent en vitesse. Draco eut le temps de se rasseoir sur la chaise, et il ralluma une autre cigarette. Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux, regarda Draco, se tourna vers Andrew, puis finalement se lança:_

_-Draco, je te jure que ça faisait longtemps que je voulais..._  
_-Par pitié, pas à moi. Combien de temps ?_

_Hermione s'agita sur elle-même. Draco se prit la tête dans la main et refoula un sanglot._

_-D'accord..., bredouilla-t-il._  
_-Draco, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, mais c'était comme de l'alchimie dans l'air, on s'attirait mutuellement, au début on croyait que c'était que pour le sexe, mais on s'est rendu compte que l'on s'aimait vraiment. Draco, je suis vraiment heureuse avec lui, et je... je vais faire ma vie avec lui. Je te demande pas de me pardonner, juste d'essayer d'oublier et de passer à autre chose, ce sera le mieux pour nous tous. Je veux tout recommencer à partir de zéro, et c'est pour cela que je te laisse Giulia. Voilà. Je te jure que je t'aimais..._  
_-Arrête de jurer! Hurla Draco pris de douleur, arrête de jurer quelque chose que tu ne peux pas tenir! J'ai changé du tout au tout pour toi! J'ai arrêté de courir après les filles, je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien, et j'ai même essayé d'apprécier Potter et Weasley, alors que Dieu seul sait que je ne les aime pas! Je suis resté fidèle et ça me paraissait si simple alors que toi, tu osais me reprocher que je rentrais tard, mais c'était juste pour te sentir moins coupable de coucher avec Andrew! J'ai changé du tout au tout pour toi Hermione..._  
_-Je suis désolée, tenta-t-elle._  
_-Va-t'en. Tout de suite._

_Elle était partie dans un murmure de trahison, main dans la main avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Draco ne s'était pas rendu compte du torrent de larmes traîtresses qui coulaient sur ses joues, de tout son corps qui tremblait, de son cœur qui se brisait, et de son âme qui fanait. Bientôt, Blaise, Théodore, Millicent et Pansy déboulèrent chez lui, et se pressèrent autour de lui, l'épaulant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient mais bientôt tout se mit à tourner autour de lui, sa vision devint trouble._

_-Oh putain, Pansy je te vois en triple, l'horreur! S'épouvanta Draco._  
_-Je te remercie! Grogna vexée cette dernière._

_Avertis, Ron et Harry sont, eux aussi, arrivés. Harry, énervé, et Ron, calme. C'était l'inverse de la logique et ça troublait encore plus Draco. Harry se jeta sur lui, et le secoua violemment comme un prunier par son col de chemise._

_-Je le savais! Tu la rendais plus malheureuse, tellement malheureuse qu'elle a du aller voir ailleurs!_  
_-Non Harry, intervint Ron en portant une main à l'épaule de son ami, Dra... Draco n'a rien fait de mal cette fois-ci. On ne peut pas chercher d'excuses à Hermione. Comment va ta fille ?_  
_-Ah oui j'oubliais! Ironisa soudainement le blond en souriant pauvrement, ce n'est pas ma fille! _  
_-QUOI ?_  
_-Bah oui, à sa naissance, j'ai remarqué que le bébé avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons, je n'étais pas débile non plus, alors j'ai forcé Hermione à m'avouer, et elle m'a supplié de garder le secret, que ça ne se reproduirait plus, j'ai accepté, j'ai passé sous silence que Giulia n'était pas de moi et je l'ai élevé comme ma propre fille..._  
_-Attend deux minutes, le coupa Millicent, tu veux dire que... Giulia a huit ans, tu vas sur vingt-six ans... Cela va faire huit ans qu'Hermione t'a trompé et a recommencé il y a quelques temps!_  
_-La salope! Cracha Théodore._

_Draco ricana._

_-Cela aurait été trop beau, Milli, mais non... n'est-ce pas Ron? Désigna Draco._

_Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers ce dernier qui resta pâle comme son rival._

_-J'étais là lorsqu'Hermione l'a dit à Draco pour l'enfant, et on sait tous les deux que... ça va faire huit ans qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de le tromper._  
_-Oh merde! s'écria Blaise._

_Draco rendit une nouvelle fois ses tripes, mais y ajouta ses autres organes et son coeur. Il plissa les yeux, et essaya de ne pas pleurer, et se força à regarder la honte et la culpabilité dans les yeux de Harry qui baissa la tête. Lorsque la douce Millicent se pencha vers lui et lui demanda si ça allait, il lui répondit, les yeux larmoyants :_

_-Ça fait mal. On ne m'avait pas prévenu que ça ferait si mal. Aidez-moi._

__Draco sentit une larme coulait quand tout à coup quelqu'un frappa violemment à sa porte d'entrée. Il se leva difficilement, et alla ouvrir. Il pleuvait averse dehors, et une jeune femme rentra à l'intérieur de son vestibule. Elle possédait de longs cheveux noirs ébènes et des yeux d'un bleu saisissant, d'un merveilleux turquoise, et Draco se surprit à voir qu'il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle, à l'exception que des petites tâches argentées étaient parsemées à l'intérieur de ses iris. Il ressentit une drôle de sensation et l'observa quand elle déclara :

-C'est ta salope de copine qui a volé mon connard de copain ?!


End file.
